


Be discrete

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p><p>Se retrouver coincer dans un train avec son petit ami n'était pas ce que Jack avait prévu. Alors, ils devaient bien trouver de quoi s'occuper, non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be discrete

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 28 novembre 2014  
>  Thème de la nuit: L'amour à distance  
> Thème du oneshot: Trajet**

Berk était vraiment loin quand on y songeait. Jack n'y était allé que quelque fois, pour des réunions de famille de son fiancé entre autre, parce que la distance Burgess-Berk était assez imposante en fait. Près de 4h de trajet avec un train à grande vitesse. Il y avait de quoi devenir fou.

Mais ce soir, c'est plutôt l'annonce qu'ils entendirent qui donna le cafard à Jack. La neige ayant recouvert les lignes de chemin de fer, ils étaient bloqués au milieu de nul part en attendant qu'une équipe technique les aient nettoyé. L'argenté jeta un regard à son fiancé, qui l'évita bien évidemment en détournant la tête.

_Hiccup, je t'avais dis que prendre le dernier train était une mauvaise idée...

_Je... je sais, mais papa avait vraiment envie de parler...

Jack se frappa le front de sa main. Si Stoick n'avait pas autant de mal à communiquer avec son fils, ils n'en seraient probablement pas là. L'argenté regarda dehors, la neige tombant encore un peu. Il baissa le rideau, n'étant pas d'humeur à admirer cette neige qu'il adorait pourtant d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il n'était pas à plus de 3h de route de la maison et qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas rentré de si tôt.

Lorsque le contrôleur arriva pour leurs billets, l'homme s'excusa du dérangement et leur conseilla de se mettre à l'aise. Une fois parti, Jack passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_Il en a de bonnes, se « mettre à l'aise »...

_Oh, Jack, je sais pourtant que pour toi se « mettre à l'aise » implique un lit, nous deux et du contenu interdit aux mineurs.

S'il voulait être drôle, l'auburn avait réussi vu le rire qui échappa à son amant. Et lorsqu'il se colla contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule en le fixant dans les yeux, qui fut ravie de voir son sourire revenir.

_On va essayer de faire sans le lit et le contenu érotique.

Hiccup se tourna vers lui, une étincelle maligne passant dans ses prunelles olive.

_Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin d'un lit ?

Puis il embrassa Jack, qui sentit la main de l'autre contre sa cuisse, montant et descendant l'intérieur comme une suggestion. Jack nota rapidement qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans le wagon et se laissa tenter. Après tout, c'était une expérience unique et il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu du voyage avec son amant.

Hiccup baissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, embrassant doucement la peau fine et tendre sous son oreille, alors que sa main caressait l'entre-jambe de son partenaire. Jack écarta les jambes par réflexe, l'envie montant rapidement en lui. La main de son amant finit très rapidement sous son pantalon, caressant son membre couvert alors que sa langue laissait une traînée d'arabesques dans son cou.

Jack le repoussa légèrement, prenant sa main qui le touchait et engloutit trois de ses doigts en le fixant dans les yeux. En voyant le désir dans son regard, Hiccup eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Lorsque Jack le lâcha enfin, il amena sa main dans son dos et lui lança un regard qui ne laissa pas place au doute pour lui. De son autre main, il releva le dos de son pantalon et glissa ses doigts dans son boxer, son majeur caressant son intimité. Jack le fixa droit dans les yeux alors qu'il introduisait un premier doigt. La lueur maligne dans les yeux céruléens lui donnait envie de le prendre sur place, mais cette partie raisonnable de lui-même lui hurlait qu'il blesserait son amant, et ce n'était vraiment pas son intention.

Il sursauta presque en sentant la main de son fiancé se glissant sous son pantalon. Jack joua jusqu'à trouver le bord de son boxer et s'y glissa sans attendre, un gémissement de l'auburn sa seule indication qu'il pouvait poursuivre. Jack le branla dans l'état, lui murmurant à l'oreille comme ses doigts lui faisait du bien contre sa prostate désireuse. Hiccup lui répondit de son souhait que ce soit ses lèvres autour de son pénis, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Lorsque les trois doigts eurent fini de préparer l'argenté, ils se fixèrent avec envie.

_On fait comment alors ?

_Baisse juste ton pantalon jusqu'aux fesses et tournes-toi dos à moi.

_Tu veux pas que je te chevauche ?

Hiccup déglutit bruyamment à l'idée, et Jack sourit de l'avoir surpris aussi agréablement. Il ouvrit son pantalon et le baissa juste ce qu'il fallait, l'auburn ouvrant juste sa braguette et baissa son boxer. L'argenté alla se caler sur ses jambes et le laissa se placer contre lui. Il recula, ne pouvant retenir le gémissement qui passa ses lèvres en sentant la barrière de ses muscles accueillir son petit ami. Il se cramponna au siège devant lui et releva ses hanches, tira à son tour un gémissement d'Hiccup.

_C'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé.

_Hmm, ouais... tu m'aides ?

L'auburn hocha la tête et prit ses hanches entre ses mains, l'aidant à se mouvoir contre lui. Il avait beau connaître la sensation de Jack autour de lui, il lui semblait découvrir une nouvelle fois son amant. Peut-être était-ce la position ? Mais il n'y réfléchit pas, il était complètement prit dans une tempête de plaisir, rythmé par les hanches de son fiancé et ses gémissements.

_Hic... profond...

Comprenant, il lui donna un coup en relevant ses hanches de son siège, Jack jetant la tête en arrière en essayant de contenir un cri.

_O-ouais, comme ça !

Hiccup répéta plusieurs fois son mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à avoir mal au dos et à la hanche à force de bouger. Il se rassit donc et attrapa les hanches de Jack, le faisait pratiquement sauter sur ses genoux. Jack tomba en arrière contre lui, un cri lui échappant soudain. L'auburn posa une main sur sa bouche et stoppa ses mouvements.

_Même si l'idée de risquer de se faire chopper est excitante, vaudrait mieux pas que ça arrive.

_C'est ta faute, tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi parfait, le disputa Jack en faisant la moue.

_Tais-toi, petit flocon.

Il releva le pull de son petit ami et lui présenta l'extrémité.

_Si tu veux bien mordre dedans...

_Tu me le laveras en rentrant, je te préviens.

Jack mordit donc dans son pull, l'auburn en profitant pour passer sa main sous le t-shirt qu'il portait en dessous. L'autre en rit puis gémit en reprenant ses mouvements sur les genoux de son amant, Hiccup caressant son ventre et son torse de sa main qui ne tenait pas sa hanche. Il joua un moment avec un de ses tétons, puis glissa sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe, prenant en main son érection. Un gémissement approbatif lui indiqua que son homme ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il le touche. Parfois, Jack ne tenait tout bonnement pas si son amant le touchait trop tôt, mais tout semblait bien aller pour le moment.

L'auburn sentit son fiancé se pencher en avant et lui jeta un œil. Jack souriait malgré le pull entre ses dents, alors il écarta ses jambes pour permettre à son amant de se replacer contre lui. La suite fut des mouvements amples et profonds, qui le laissèrent pantelant alors que Jack faisait tout le boulot. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, son homme savait comment leur faire plaisir à tous les deux.

_Hic... Hic, fais-moi jouir, murmura l'argenté en lui lançant un coup d'oeil.

L'intéressé lui sourit, le ramena contre lui et l'embrassa. Il glissa ensuite un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à bouger, tandis que son autre main s'enroulait autour de son sexe et suivait le mouvement de ses hanches. Les gémissements étouffaient par le baiser, ils se permirent d'être un peu plus bruyants, jusqu'à ce que l'auburn se tende contre son amant, qui fit bouger à nouveau sa main pour le suivre dans le plaisir.

Un instant s'écoula, durant lequel ils reprirent leur souffle, avant de fixer leurs vêtements et que Jack ne retourne s'asseoir côté fenêtre.

_Bon... y'a plus qu'à attendre que ça se débloque.

_Ouais... Jack ?

_Hm ?

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

L'argenté soupira mais se tourna vers lui et laissa Hiccup combler la distance entre leurs lèvres. Ils se perdirent un moment dans leur petit monde, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne les fasse se séparer. Le contrôle leur tendait un billet, que l'auburn prit en fronçant les sourcils. Il fusilla presque l'homme du regard après avoir rapidement lu ce qui était écrit.

_Une amende ?! Mais pourquoi ?

_Pour dégradation de bien publique. Et soyez content que je ne vous signale pas pour exhibitionnisme en prime.

Et l'homme partit en marmonnant sur des couples qui avaient le fantasme de faire ça en publique. Hiccup leva les yeux au ciel en jetant le papier sur ses genoux. L'argenté posa sa tête contre son épaule en lui prenant la main.

_Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

_Jaaack, le prévint son amant.

_Je t'aime, tu sais.

Hiccup roula des yeux devant la tentative stupide de son amant pour changer de sujet. Ça n'allait pas lui faire oublier qu'il allait devoir payer une amende pour avoir prit du bon temps avec son fiancé dans le train.


End file.
